


Better Than the Blue One

by Lhinneill



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhinneill/pseuds/Lhinneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This used to be considerably longer. I didn't like how it had turned out, though, so I cut out all but the last scene. Requested by elfcat and written for prompt #40, red, at fic101 on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than the Blue One

The sun was sinking slowly towards the distant mountain peaks, but the alien celebration still showed no signs of drawing to a close. The first several hours had been filled with laughter, food, and more than one lengthy speech. Now it looked like they were organizing for a dance. Sam's feet ached, and she wanted nothing more than to be back on Earth right now, at home and in her own bed. Daniel, however, was enjoying every moment and Sam doubted anything short of a direct order from General Hammond would convince him to leave until tomorrow.

"You gotta admit, these guys know how to throw a party."

She turned, surprised to see Colonel O'Neill. She hadn't heard him coming. "Yes, sir."

He stepped up beside her, shoved his hands in his pockets, and watched the sunset with her. After a long moment of silence, he glanced over, his eyes briefly flicking to the dress before he focused on her face. "It looks nice. Better than the blue one."

Glaring at one's commanding officer would have, of course, been inappropriate, so Sam settled for a half-hearted frown. He grinned back.

Once again, Sam had been coerced into bowing to native customs. The locals of the planet had insisted on clothing Sam in a ceremonial gown. Fortunately for her, there had been no threat of being sold this time. The dress was nicer too. Red and glittery, it was made out of some kind of soft silk fabric. Sam almost hoped they'd let her take it home.

"Colonel O'Neill! Captain Carter!"

Both officers turned to see the village leader, Haiyr, gesturing towards them.

Sam sighed. "I think they want us to dance now, Colonel."

Colonel O'Neill frowned and waved at Haiyr. "Of course they do."

She managed a smile, nodding towards Haiyr. Satisfied, the man turned back and rejoined his people. Sam looked up at her CO. He smiled, extending his hand. "Well, let's not keep them waiting, Captain."


End file.
